It Won't Be Like This For Long
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Song Fic. Gar and Rachel Logan have a newborn baby girl and they're finding out that things are tough that first week. But soon realize it won't always be like this and you have to enjoy the time while it lasts.


Teen Titans

It Won't Be Like This For Long

**Maiden- This is a oneshot that has been rambling around in my mind for a while. Yes, it's a song fic for the song "It Won't Be Like This For Long" by Darius Rucker (former lead singer of Hooty and the Blowfish) R&R! Btw, this fic has the usual OCs, Bohusk and Falcon and I don't own Teen Titans or the song.**

An alarm rang throughout a darkened room. A large green hand came down harshly on the small alarm clock. Beast Boy groaned while sitting up in his bed. He had been up all night, so he didn't wake up when the alarm sounded. His newborn, Lydia Jade, had kept him awake with her cries. Raven lay beside him, overcome with exhaustion. Lydia was only a few weeks old and she had already drove the Logans to the point of breaking.

Gar smiled at his wife and pushed a strand of violet hair behind Raven's ear before getting out of bed. He shuffled to the kitchen to make the morning coffee. To his surprise, Bohusk was already up, cradling his newborn Rebecca Danielle; born the same day as Lydia. Rebecca inherited her father's black hair, but her mother's saphire eyes and ivory skin.

"Morning." Beast Boy said with a yawn. Jhonen awknowledged him with a nod, not looking up from his daughter.

"Another all nighter?"

"Yep. Becca kept me up all night." Jhonen replied. "Nessa slept through the whole damn thing! But I guess I can understand, she's been going non-stop ever since she gave birth a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, Raven to. Lydia finally settled down a few minutes ago. I've been up since midnight listening to her cry. The doctors say just to let them cry it out sometimes, cause ya know, it's supposed to be good for them, but sometimes I wonder about these quacks who claim they have a PHD in medicine."

"I hear ya, bro." Jhonen took a bottle from the microwave and left the room. After putting the coffee on, Gar went into the bathroom to wash up. He splashed the cool water over his olive skin, waking him up from the sleep he never got.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He turned around and Raven met him with a kiss. Just as thier lips connected, a cry was heard from the nursery next door. Gar sighed deeply before walking into the next room. He picked little Lydia up from her cradle and tried to soothe her cries. Raven was right behind him and managed a small smile.

"It's gonna be ok." she whispered. "It won't be like this for long. Years from now, we'll look back and laugh at all this. This phase is gonna fly by, so baby just hold on."

Gar smiled back at his wife and knew that somehow, she was right.

_Four years later-_

About 4:30am, a small voice woke the Logans up from thier dreams.

"Mommy, daddy. It's stormy outside."

Gar opened his emerald eyes to see a matching pair staring back at him. He smiled weakly and nessled his daughter inbetween him and his wife.

"You need to rest up, your first day of school is tomarrow." Raven whispered to her daughter. Lydia closed her eyes and was instantly asleep.

The next morning, Gar and Jhonen dropped Lydia and Rebecca off at Jump City Preschool. Both girls clung to thier father's leg. The teacher peels the cousins off and reassures the men.

"It won't be like this for long. One day you'll be able to drop them off and they won't even know your gone. This phase is gonna fly by if you can just hold on." she took both girls by the hand and led them inside the school, while they wept for the company of thier families.

The woman's words were not enough to soothe the painful ache in Gar's heart. His little girl was growing up and thier was nothing he could do to stop it.

He knew that one day she would be a teenager. Someone who would rebel against his and Raven's wishes. He couldn't even think about telling her 'no' in fear of her saying she hates him.

And then she would grow up and become a bride to some lucky young man. He would walk her down the isle in a white veil and give her away. She wouldn't be his little girl anymore...she would have one of her own.

_Back to present time; when Lydia is a newborn_

Cries echoed through Titans Tower. Gar staggered into the dark room to see Lydia bawling in her bassenette while Rebecca slept soundly. He picked his daughter up and walked over to Rebecca. He kissed his neice goodnight and moved her midnight hair from her face. Gar carried his little girl back to his room and laied her inbetween him and Raven. Somewhere in all the caos, Rachel had woken up and welcomed him back to bed with a kiss. Gar laied still on his side of the bed until both women's eyes were closed. Truth be told, he didn't mind his daughter's cries in the middle of the night. He knew these days were numbered and he better enjoy them while they last. It breaks his heart as he watches his daughter sleep; ivory skin glowing in the moonlight, emerald eyes closed while she drempt, and violet and green hair forming around her head like a halo. Beast Boy knows this will all fly by in time and it won't be like this for long.

**Maiden- This is the song that I think of when I think of graduating this year. We're not kids anymore and are growing up. This song only shows that time flys by and you have to enjoy what you have while you still have it. **


End file.
